User blog:Mr. Bambu/D
Foreword I know that this is typically counter-intuitive to what this wiki would stand for. But hear me out. I find this to be valid becuase Challenge Rating is used in the D&D setting to describe how difficult a foe should be for a group of four adventurers of that level, meaning a similar CR is a statement of "this enemy is equatable to this enemy". Moving on. Note that these are 3.5e Challenge Ratings- for example, 5e Challenge Ratings are vastly lower (a CR 7 beast in 3.5e would be roughly a CR 2 in 5e). In this blog I will include where on the actual Dungeons and Dragons page this places them, by tier. Tiers So. This is something I've been looking at. Currently only a handful of feats define the D&D-verse, up to and including the Vecna feat of harming the multiverse itself (which we won't be looking at because it has nothing to do with beings related to Challenge Rarting). These two blogs will be what we are looking at for this blog: http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:WeeklyBattles/Some_D%26D_Calcs http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:ThePerpetual/An_Apocalypse_From_The_Sky Basically, it goes like this: Challenge Rating 1/10 to 1/8: Below Average Human level '''(Comparable to beings such as bats, monstrous centipedes, etc), '''Low Tier Challenge Rating 1/6: Human level '''(Comparable to beings such as donkeys and monkeys), '''Low Tier Challenge Rating 1/4: Athletic Human level '''(Comparable to beings such as goblins and small-statured zombies), '''Low Tier Challenge Rating 1/3-1/2: Street level '''(Comparable to beings such as armed Dwarves and humanoid zombies), '''Low Tier Challenge Rating 1-4: Wall level '''(Comparable to beings who can use Burning Hands, comparable to or superior to Gargoyles) '''Low Tier Challenge Rating 5-7: Room' level ('Comparable to beings who can use Whirlpool and Fireball) Low Tier Challenge Rating 8: Small Building level '''(Superior to beings capable of using Fireball but inferior to beings capable of using Disintegrate), '''Low Tier Challenge Rating 9-12: Large Building level '''Comparable to beings who can use Dawn and Disintegrate) '''Mid-Low Tier Challenge Rating 13-16: City Block level '(Comparable to beings who can use Immolation and Sunburst) Mid-Low Tier Challenge Rating 17-19: '''Multi-City Block level '(Comparable to beings who can use Storm of Vengeance) '''Mid-Low Tier Challenge Rating 20: Multi-City Block level, 'possibly '''Town level '(Superior to beings capable of using Storm of Vengeance but inferior to beings like Dragons) Challenge Rating 21-22: 'Town level '(Comparable to dragons whose breath can vaporize a 60 foot cone of stone) to Challenge Rating 23-24: 'City level '(Comparable to beings such as the Kraken, who can flatten harbor cities and were responsible for total loss of life on some islands) '''Mid-High Tier Challenge Rating 25-26: Mountain level '''(Comparable to beings such as a standard Dracolich, one of which destroyed a Dwarven city built into a mountain), '''Mid-High Tier Challenge Rating 27-29: Large Country level '''with prep time for advanced magic users (Capable of using An Apocalypse from the Sky) '''Lower High Tier Challenge Rating 30: Continent level '''(Should be able to cast Apocalypse from the Sky to a much greater degree, or are comparable to beings capable of this casually) '''Lower High Tier Challenge Rating 31-40: At least Moon level, possibly Planet level depending on their ability to use 'Wish '(Should be comparable to the Epic level Adventurers who followed Lolth and used the Demon Weave, which covered the sky in a darkness that blotted out the sun) Challenge Rating 41+: At least 'Planet level '(Laughably above many beings capable of resisting or using the Wish spell) Beings able to use Wish or Miracle spells are '''Planet level '''once proven that they are strong enough. Wish being a mixed bag, it depends on the strength of the caster and the wording of the spell- it could be Wall level, or it could be Planet level. After this we get into celestial body and universal feats that don't apply to Challenge Ratings and such, so... yeah. Neat, huh? Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Blog posts